Die Rückkehr
by Afaim
Summary: Spoiler! Ein mögliches Ende für die Serie. Sie haben doch noch Überlebende gefunden. Drei. Doch irgendwie kommt ihnen das alles höchst verdächtig vor.


Lost-FF

Disclaimer: Nicht meins. Lost gehört J.J Abrams und Co.

**Die Rückkehr**

_Spoiler für die gesamte 2. Staffel. Und ein bisschen was über den Anfang der 3. Staffel gibt's am Schluss auch noch._

„Sagen Sie mir, was Sie über die Dharma-Initative wissen."

„Nichts. Hab noch die davon gehört."

_Luke. Übungsstation. Perle. Experiment. 4-8-15- Computer. Desmond. Orientierungsfilm. 16. Zement. Waschmittel. Essen. Elektromagentisches Feld. 23. Notfallausstieg. 42._

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich hab Ihnen doch schon einmal gesagt, dass mein Flugzeug, Oceanic 815, auf dieser Insel abgestürzt ist. Und, dass ich…"

„Wie viele Überlebende gab es?"

„Was?"

„Wie viele Überlebende gab es? Nach dem Absturz?"

_Jack. Kate. Locke. Shannon. Boone. Charlie. Claire. Sayid. Sun. Jin. Hurley. Ana Lucia. Libby. Rose. Bernard. Eko. Steve. Scott. Michael. Walt. Vincent. Arzt. Aaron. Ethan- nein._

„Am Anfang … 48. Das heißt nein, das war nur auf unserer Seite der Insel. Auf der anderen waren es…"

„Andere Seite?"

_In der ersten Nacht sind sie gekommen. Dann sind sie wieder gekommen und haben die Kinder mitgenommen. Und die anderen „guten Menschen". Sie hatten eine Liste. Goodwin hat ihnen eine Liste gegeben._

„Der Insel. Wir … das Flugzeug ist auseinander gebrochen. Das Heck ist auf der anderen Seite der Insel gelandet. Die ersten 40 Tage auf der Insel haben beide Gruppen jeweils gedacht, sie wären die einzigen Überlebenden."

„Wie lange waren Sie auf der Insel."

„6 Monate. Grob geschätzt."

_Wieso ist nach 2 Monaten noch immer niemand krank geworden? Gibt es vielleicht überhaupt keinen Virus? Immer mehr sterben. Boone. Das war einfach nur schrecklich. Shannon. Das war ein Unfall, der niemals hätte passieren sollen. Und dann…_

„Und in diesen ganzen 6 Monaten haben Sie nie etwas von der Dharma-Initative gehört?"

„ Ja."

_4-8-15-16-23-42. _

„ Wir wissen, dass Sie lügen."

„Hören Sie, …"

„Erzählen Sie mir von den anderen Überlebenden."

_Jack ist Arzt. Der Vorname seines Vaters war Christian. Seine Frau hieß Sarah. Christian ist tot. Er starb in Australien. Wir wissen gar nicht, warum er überhaupt dort war. Sarah hat Jack verlassen. Sie sind geschieden. Er hatte niemals Zeit für sie. Hat seinen Beruf über sie gestellt. Der Wunderheiler. Er hat Sarah kennen gelernt als…_

„Was? Warum?"

„Tun Sie's einfach."

„Wie gesagt, am Anfang waren wir 48, aber das hat sich schnell geändert. Der Marshall ist schon beim Absturz schwer verletzt worden, und der Pilot, der wurde…"

_Das Monster hat ihn getötet. Aber ist es überhaupt ein Monster? Locke hat es gesehen. Hat es wunderschön genannt. Eko hat es auch gesehen. Oder eigentlich nicht. Er hat schwarzen Nebel gesehen._

„Nein, nicht so. Erzählen Sie mir etwas Persönliches über die anderen Überlebenden. Sie müssen Sie doch in diesen 6 Monaten auf der Insel gut kennen gelernt haben."

_Kate ist auf der Flucht. Sie hat einen Mann ermordet. Hat das Haus, wo er drin war in die Luft gesprengt. Seitdem läuft sie weg. Und sie wollte immer weiter laufen._

„Na ja, das war zum einen Charlie Pace, der Bassist von Driveshaft. Kennen Sie Driveshaft? … Nein? Die planen ihr großes Comeback. Hat Charlie zumindest gesagt."

_You all everybody. Ist ein guter Song._

„Und?"

„Was und? Charlie hat einen Bruder, Liam, das ist der Leadsänger von Driveshaft gewesen. Inzwischen hat er aber eine Familie und genug von den ganzen Bandquatsch. Hat Charlie zumindest gesagt."

_Charlie war heroinsüchtig. Als das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist war er gerade auf der Toilette um sich einen Vix zu gönnen. Na ja, eher um den Rest vom Zeug irgendwie anders in seinen Körper zu kriegen, denn leider hatte ihn das Flugpersonal fast durchschaut. Also musste er den Rest vom Stoff in der Toilette verstecken um nicht aufzufliegen – wenn man den Aussagen eines paranoiden Junkies Glauben schenken kann._

„Was ist mit John Locke?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?

„Erzählen Sie uns etwas über ihn."

_Das Wunder. John saß vor dem Absturz im Rollstuhl. Doch danach war es als wäre nichts gewesen. Er hat keinem was davon erzählt, lange Zeit zumindest._

„Er arbeitet in einer Verpackungsfabrik."

„Soll das ein Witz sein?"

„Nein! Das ist wirklich wahr! Ich meine irgendwo müssen die diese ganzen Verpackungen doch herstellen, oder nicht? Und John trägt seinen Teil dazu bei."

_Außerdem war er nahe dran uns alle auf der Insel umzubringen. Liegt alles nur daran, dass er denkt all das Schlimme in seinen Leben müsste einen tieferen Sinn bergen. Eigentlich tragisch. Sich so zu irren, meine ich._

„Na gut. Sie wollen offensichtlich nicht kooperieren."

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was Sie von mir wollen!"

„Reden wir von den Toten."

_Ana Lucia hat Shannon erschossen weil sie sie für eine der „Anderen" gehalten hat. Wenige Wochen später wurde sie erschossen, damit einer dieser „Anderen" befreit werden konnte. Karma vielleicht._

„Joanna oder so ähnlich hieß sie. Unsere erste Tote, die nichts mit dem Absturz zu tun hatte. Sie ist bei einen morgendlichen Schwimmbad im Meer ertrunken."

„Also war es ein Unfall?"

„Was wollen sie damit andeuten?"

_Verrat, Verrat, Verrat! Michael, wie konntest du nur? _

„Vielleicht hat jemand nachgeholfen?"

„Das ist Unsinn. Boone ist hinausgeschwommen um sie zu retten und dabei beinahe selbst drauf gegangen. Jack musste ihm nach schwimmen um wenigstens ihn zu retten."

„Das hat ihm aber nicht viel geholfen, oder?"

_Jack wollte immer alle retten. Hat sich jeden Toten vorgeworfen als wäre es seine Schuld. Am Ende konnte er nicht einmal sich selbst retten._

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Boone Carlyle. Er starb einige Wochen später ebenfalls. Ein altes Schmugglerflugzeug fiel mit ihm drinnen von einen Felsen."

„Sie sagen das so, als würden Sie es nicht glauben."

_Das kann alles nicht wahr sein! Das kann alles nicht wahr sein! Und doch ist es wahr! Alles, was sie immer befürchtet hatten._

„Es ist nur so, dass diese Todesarten alle sehr seltsam sind. Ein Highschoolprofessor, der sich selbst in die Luft sprengt. Drei erschossene Frauen. Auf dieser einsamen Insel scheint es erstaunlich viele Waffen gegeben zu haben. Und dann ist da noch diese Sache mit dem Priester…"

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Hören Sie doch endlich auf sich dumm zu stellen! Wie kommt es, dass von rund 60 Überlebenden nach 6 Monaten nur noch drei übrig sein konnten?!"

„…"

_Krankheiten. Missverständnisse. Wahnsinn. … Die Dharma-Initative will keine Zeugen._

„Und davon ist einer ein fünf Monate altes Baby und einer in einem Zustand, von dem ich gar nicht erst anfangen möchte."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass John nicht mehr spricht."

„Ohne Zunge kann man auch nur schwer sprechen."

_Jack, Kate und Sawyer haben sich am meisten gewehrt. Claire wollte nur, dass ihr Baby am Leben bleiben darf. Diesen Wunsch konnten sie ihr erfüllen. Charlie in die Sucht zurückzuführen, war das leichteste der Welt – Heroinsucht wird man niemals wieder los. Das ist wie mit dem Alkohol. _

„Ich weiß nicht, wer ihm das angetan hat. Vielleicht war er's selbst. Er wurde mit der Zeit immer wahnsinniger."

_Die Überdosis kam dann nur gelegen. Sayid war schon zuvor gemeinsam mit einem Großteil der anderen an der Virusverseuchung gestorben. Rose wurde vom Krebs erledigt. Bernard Herzinfarkt kam gelegen._

„Und das Baby?"

„Ich hab mich um das Kind gekümmert. Wie ich es Claire versprochen habe."

_Hurley sprang freiwillig von jenem Felsen, über den ihn Dave schon einmal hatte locken wollen. Immerhin war keiner mehr über, der ihn diesmal hätte aufhalten können. Sun und leider auch ihr ungeborenes Baby waren eine ganz eigene Herausforderung. _

„Wollen Sie wirklich behaupten, dass es ein Zufall ist, dass Sie die einzig ansprechbare Person sind, die überlebt hat?"

_Jin fragte immer wieder warum. Ein englisches Wort, dass er sehr gut in den 6 Monaten gelernt hatte. Desmond hätte fast alles verdorben. Er und seine verfluchte Penny, die die Insel gefunden hatte. Ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen war ein Vergnügen._

„Ja, denn so ist es. Es hätte auch ein anderer sein können."

_Locke die Zunge zu nehmen war leicht in Anbetracht dessen, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits vollkommen wahnsinnig war. Zum Glück hatte die Verantwortlichen von Dharma das Boot mit Michael und Walt schon lange bevor sie von den Männern der verfluchten Widmore gefunden werden konnten abgefangen._

„Na gut. Wenn Sie es so wollen. Geben Sie uns noch einmal Ihren vollen Namen für das Protokoll."

„Aber gerne: Ich bin Benjamin Linus."

_Und die Überlebenden des Fluges 815 haben mich als Henry Gale kennen gelernt._

**Ende**


End file.
